


A Weird & Long PDA Goodbye

by mojo72400



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojo72400/pseuds/mojo72400
Summary: loosely based on anon's idea on @make-some-manna from tumblr





	A Weird & Long PDA Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rwinger24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwinger24/gifts).



Before Marco left for Mewni, he reconciled with Alfonzo and Ferguson and they gave him their lucky die to grant him good fortune in his travels. He also reconciled with Sensei and gave him a cape, which he took it and broke down saying “I'm gonna miss you so much!”

Marco laughed and said “I'm gonna miss you too, man”

Janna tapped Marco on the shoulder and said “I also got something for you” as she gave him his social security card

Marco, in shock screamed “W-What?! How long have you had this?!”

Janna replied “Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to” as she slowly backed away but Marco stopped and gave her a hug, much to her shock as she was blushing wildly.

“But thanks for giving it back Janna” he said before breaking off the hug.

He then brings out his dimensional scissors to cut open a portal to Mewni. As he was about to go in, Janna grabs his hand and kisses him and says “Think of that as my good bye and for good luck”. The two continued making out and their friends chuckle as they kiss.

_Five minutes later_

His dad, principal and friends started to feel awkward about this PDA situation and they start to disperse.

_35 minutes later_

They are still making out and his mom, Angie asks him “So are you still going to Mewni?” but she gets no response which makes her leave.

_8 hours later_

They are still making out and his ex, Jackie passes by and says as she sees the two making out “Seriously, what the hell Marco, we broke up on good terms and stayed friends and are you now making out with Janna?” but she gets no response which makes her leave.

_The next day_

They are still making out and the janitor is watching them. The two later break off the kiss and Marco waves goodbye to Janna who waves him back. Marco then enters the portal and arrives at Mewni.


End file.
